


Incursión durante la cuarentena

by GammaVaire



Category: Antihéroes - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual, Iria y Selene - Fandom
Genre: Al final nadie se contagia, Alexa play la canción del Mercadona, Christian admite que te mola Álex, Mis niños son cuquis en medio de una pandemia, Mucho bisaster, Other, Ponemos la mascarilla u os crujo, Yeray mola, Álex admite que te mola Christian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaVaire/pseuds/GammaVaire
Summary: Puede que estén en medio de una pandemia, y puede que los Antihéroes (como el resto de personas) no deben verse entre ellos. Pero cuando Yeray ve que Christian y Álex están comprando en el Mercadona, deja de jugar al "Simón dice" y se teletransporta al instante junto a ellos para al menos verle (¿verles?) la cara y comprar algo de comida.
Relationships: ChristianxÁlex, YerayxPatatasDeJamón
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Incursión durante la cuarentena

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias Neus por leer esto como la mejor beta del mundo que eres (Ya no recuerdo hace cuánto lo escribí, pero no pasa na´)
> 
> El primer párrafo pertenece al libro de Antihéroes.

A veces hay secretos donde menos lo esperamos. A vuestro alrededor, a todas horas, incluso en este mismo momento, puede estar pasando algo extraordinario. Algo propio de las historias más alucinantes. Pero aunque lo descubrierais, aunque vierais todas esas cosas extrañas, aunque os lo contasen todo de primera mano, seguramente no lo creeríais, porque nos han convencido de que todo tiene una explicación lógica, de que hay ciertos hechos reales y otros que no lo son. 

Y así es como os hacen creer, entre otras cosas, que los milagros no existen.

Me llamo Yeray, y estoy en el Mercadona.

Tampoco hace falta que os explique la epicidad de la situación, ¿no? Bueno, quizás hay alguien que no se ha enterado de lo que está pasando, como un otaku extremo o un autónomo muy jodido.   
Vale. Resumo rápidamente.  
Resulta que un terrible monstruo vírico salido de un hermoso e indefenso pangolín está amenazando el mundo, y ni siquiera los Antihéroes podemos enfrentarnos a él. Por eso estamos metidos en nuestras casas como hámsters. ¿Qué diría el Capitán América si supiera que la solución para vencer al villano es no hacer absolutamente nada? Pero oye, que nosotros sufrimos lo mismo que los Vengadores. Cada notificación del aula virtual es como un puñetazo de Thanos en la cara.  
Joder. Ya me estoy enrollando otra vez. ¿Por dónde iba?

Ah, sí. El Mercadona.

Mi único medio para pisar la calle es con el pretexto de comprar suministros de primera necesidad (helados, patatas de jamón… esas cosas), así que he salido de mi casa vestido como un cirujano y me he encaminado hacia el super. ¿El problema? Que mi móvil ha vibrado en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y me ha saltado una notificación del grupo de Antihéroes. Una foto de Christian (y Álex, aunque no salga) posando en el pasillo de los cereales del Mercadona de su barrio con una caja de muesli que tiene de dibujo a una chica clavada a Mei.  
Seguro que cuando lo vea le hará gracia. Así es Mei, siempre alegre y gran fan de las bromas de Christian. En mi caso ha sido la gota que colma el vaso, y por eso en menos de diez segundos me encuentro en ese mismo pasillo del Mercadona. 

Ya sé que no puedo ver a mis amigos como si fuera una situación normal, pero no voy a hablar con ellos, lo prometo. (Tampoco quiero que Sam se entere. Me mataría). Sólo quiero verlos. Y quizás, y solo quizás, les pregunte desde la distancia qué tal están. Al fin de cuentas, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre comprar en el Mercadona y en el Día? Quitando que el segundo no tiene una cancioncilla tan pegadiza como el “Mercadona, Mercadona”, tampoco es tan malo. El hecho de que mis amigos estén allí es un plus que no puedo obviar, entendedme.

Si os preguntáis por qué he comentado que los milagros existen, decídselo a las dos bolsas de patatas de jamón que llevo bajo el brazo. Casi me peleo con una octogenaria por ellas, pero yo soy más rápido y joven.

No me juzgues. Son de las mejores.

Mientras releo la lista de la compra, busco con la mirada a mis dos amigos. Mi magnífico poder de intuición me dice que no están en la zona de bollería, al fin y al cabo no son Ester. Aunque eso no me impide llevarme un paquete de donuts de chocolate (también son los mejores). Que no esté en la lista no significa que no sea necesario para mi subsistencia. Así que sigo buscando y cogiendo las cosas que necesito.  
En el momento en el que me planteo por qué no cogí un carrito para llevar las cosas, lo veo.   
Hablo del carrito, no de Christian. No os ralléis. Está ahí en medio, vacío… ah, no. Vacío no.   
Pues vaya mierda, tío. ¿Qué leches hace un carrito en el pasillo ahí solo? Alguien podría usarlo. (Y ese alguien soy yo. No me escondo). ¿A nadie se le ha ocurrido apartarlo?

— ¡No! — Gracias, Christian.

Espera. ¿Qué?

Os prometo que no estoy loco (aunque Alicia no diga lo mismo), pero he escuchado la voz del gafotas. O la de Álex. Al fin de cuentas son la misma. 

Como mi poder no son los Rayos X, tengo que hacer un hueco entre los alimentos de la balda a mi derecha para poder ver al otro lado. Y efectivamente ahí están los dos, dándome la espalda. 

Deduzco y espero que este carrito de aquí sea el suyo, porque he dejado mis cosas ahí antes de acercarme a la estantería.

— ¡Pero que no es lo mismo! ¿Si no, por qué tienen diferente nombre? — Christian está sujetando un plátano y una banana en cada mano, y parece enfadado con el poco vocabulario de Álex sobre los diferentes tipos de fruta.

Si Mei estuviera aquí se acercaría hacia ambos y les ayudaría a resolver su duda existencial, no como la experta en platanáceos que fingiría ser, sino como la amiga caritativa que es. Pero en las buenas y en las malas no soy Mei. Así que pongo las manos alrededor de mi boca con cuidado para no tocarlas con la piel y recito una de las frases más célebres de la historia. 

— Christian, hijo, sé que puedes leerme el pensamiento: Miau, miau, miau, miau, miau, miau, miau, miau…

El aludido se gira como un resorte, y si con el que comparte su vida no fuera un fantasma, diría que acaba de ver uno.   
Cómo me gusta tocarles las narices a mis amigos. 

— ¿Yeray... ?— Entrecierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza — Que ya lo sé, pero te prometo que lo he escuchado. ¡No me voy a apostar nada, Álex! Ese idiota no puede estar aquí. 

— Yo también te quiero, Christian. — susurro por lo bajo.

Lo que sucedió después no puedo explicarlo, así que mejor dejo que os lo cuente él.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Como una marioneta llevada por Álex, que es quien mueve mi cuerpo, dejo ambas frutas claramente diferentes junto a otras demás y me alejo por otro pasillo para dar un rodeo y acabar justamente delante a Yeray, que sigue acechando como un depredador entre las baldas por si vuelvo a aparecer. Antes de que se percate de mi presencia, poso una mano enguantada en su hombro.

Entonces llega el mismo tirón de siempre, al que ahora estoy más acostumbrado pero aún me hace temblar. Varios segundos después, Yeray (Álex) se gira con la cara de vanidoso que pone cuando dice algo medianamente inteligente. Aunque a Álex le sienta mejor, la verdad.

— ¿Ese idiota qué? 

— No me lo puedo creer. — Me masajeo el puente de la nariz, pero Álex avanza un paso y se acerca a mí al límite de la distancia de seguridad.

— ¡Gané! Me merezco un premio, ¿no? — No sé si es la manera de pronunciar esas palabras o el hecho de que el que las haya dicho haya sido él pero hace que mi cara parezca uno de los tomates del pasillo de frutas y verduras y que se me traben las palabras más de lo que se me suelen trabar ya de por sí.

— M–me gustaría, pero hay algo que se llama distancia de seguridad. Además, sigues siendo Yeray. No quiero vivir con ese recuerdo el resto de mi vida.

— Pffff. Por estas cosas prefiero ser un fantasma.

— Pero y por las que no, qué. 

JURARÍA que se sonroja levemente. 

Bueno, eso lo hacemos ambos. 

Aparte del cuerpo, compartimos la misma neurona.

— Touché. — Álex agarra la cesta de la compra y mira por encima lo que sea que haya metido Yeray. — ¿Nos vamos ya? Aquí el amigo ya ha cogido suficientes cosas. 

— Vamos. 

Álex es el primero en dejar "sus" productos en la caja del supermercado. Mientras va poniendo las cosas, saca una caja de "fantasmikos" y se la queda mirando fijamente. 

— Tienes que estar de coña. 

La carcajada que sigue a esa frase es tan alta que hasta opaca al mensaje de megafonía. Lo siento, “María, acuda a caja no-sé-qué-número”. 

— Pues nos los llevamos nosotros. Ese es su castigo por venir aquí. 

— Algo que ganamos entonces. Me gustan los fantasmikos. 

— Soy plenamente consciente de que te gustan, Christian. 

No abrimos la boca hasta que ambos salimos del supermercado. En mi caso, lo hago para que no se me escapen todas las mariposas que revolotean frenéticamente en mi estómago y se pierdan en el cielo contaminado de Madrid. 

— Tardo un minuto en dejar a este en su casa. No me eches mucho de menos — Álex desaparece tras guiñiarme un ojo y yo me quedo esperándolo en medio de la calle como un pasmarote.

Mientras Yeray se auto deposita en su casa, veo pasar un gato blanco con manchas marrones. Quiero acariciarlo, pero me va a llenar la chaqueta de pelos… ¿Los gatos pueden contagiarse del virus? Espero que no, porque mi fuerza de voluntad me vence una vez más y termino acariciándolo en medio de la calle mientras el pequeño maulla de lo agusto que está.

Un minuto después de la partida de Roberto (así he apodado al felino) siento una sensación, como si fuera un puzle incompleto y me acabasen de poner la pieza que me falta. 

—Comerte un fantasmiko… ya no sé cuál de los dos es más desgraciado.— Sonrío como un tonto ante las palabras de Álex, que resuenan en todos lados y en ninguno a la vez y en la zona izquierda de mi pecho.

— Él, obviamente. Porque ahora son nuestros. 

Nuestras risas resuenan por la calle. Bueno, sólo lo hace la mía, pero la suya es la más bonita de todas las voces de mi cabeza.


End file.
